I Found You
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: "He had seen her before, on one of his trips there. Back then he remember her sitting quietly in the corner of her beige coloured room. She never spoke to anyone, only nodded and shocked her head when necessary." Eren x Annie. One-shot. Modern AU.


**Willow here! So this is a story about **_**Eren x Annie**_**. Don't read it if you don't like this ship! So enjoy. Just a fair warning both of them are deaf and they are kinda OCC. In this story Annie is a troubled teenager.**

**Don't forget to review or favourite this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. And I also don't own this storyline.**

**~ Willow**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Found You<strong>_

She sat alone by the window, the one that looked out to the endless expanse of sky and nothing else. From what Eren had gathered, the widow had become her spot, the place where she came to when she wasn't pulled away for meals and showers.

He had seen her before, on one of his trips there. Back then he remember her sitting quietly in the corner of her beige coloured room. She never spoke to anyone, only nodded and shocked her head when necessary and Eren soon found out why.

Eren stood where he was standing and stared at her. Her blue eyes staring blankly at what he assumed was the sky.

"You cannot speak, can you?" Eren mumbled to himself, confident that all the noise could hide his voice. But to his surprise, she nodded and turned to stare at him. A smile touched her eyes.

_I may not be able to speak, but I can hear very well, love,_ she spoke with her hands, moving in slow exaggerated arches, as if expecting him not to understand. Just the thought that he might not be able to understand, made him puff his cheeks.

_I may not be able to speak, but I understand your hands clearly, _Eren replied with his hands. He blushed when she threw her head in a silent laughter.

_So do not fault me for not noticing that earlier_, she begun to speak again.

_Oh, is that so love?_

Her blue eyes gleamed as her hand moved in the graceful arches they were accustomed to, so unlike the clumsy over-exaggerated movement from before. They look like they were dancing waltz, movements that are beautiful and sharp. _So why are you here? Not to visit anyone specific from the looks of it_. Here she hesitated. _Unless it's me, but I do not remember meeting someone like you._

_No, _Eren replied, still using his hands._ You've never met me before but I've seen you around._

_Oh really? _Her hands danced.

_What's your name? _Eren started to move his hands but she shook her head_. No, answer with your voice. Not may of us have a voice, use it._

Eren blinked, trying to remember how to speak. "Don't you think," he rasped, getting used to word flowing out of his mouth. "Don't you think it adds to the mystery if I remain anonymous?"

Eren smirked.

She laughed again. _Oh, is that so?_ She smiled. _Then I won't tell you mine_.

"But I already know your name," he said.

From that day onwards, they talked everyday by the window, Eren with his voice and Annie with her beautiful hands. The window became their spot.

Sometimes, when she was away he would find small objects on the windowsill with a note written. Annie really had such beautiful handwriting compared to his messy handwriting.

Eren came over to the window, like any other day. He came and found out that she wasn't there. There wasn't anyone or anything on the windowsill. He checked her room, the canteen, everywhere! But he still couldn't find her.

Finally, Eren asked the staff members, something he should have done in the first place. He told Eren that they let her go early, that she wasn't a danger to herself anymore. And that was all because of Eren.

He was still learning things about her, her dislikes and likes. She is secretly amusing. But at least he knows her name…

But Annie didn't know his…

The next following days, he found himself barely eating, not having any desire to sleep, not even bothering to speak to anyone. Even Mikasa and Armin.

He sat there, slumped on the couch like a boneless ragdoll. Then suddenly his phone started to ring. Eren stared at it, wanting it to shut up. After countless times of the annoying ringing, he picked it up.

Silence.

Then he heard it, quick taps on the mouth of the phone. Eren blinked idiotically.

It was her. Annie.

_Found you,_ she tapped. _It's your turn now._

She hung up.

Eren looked at the Caller ID. There was a number written on the screen, and he smiled.


End file.
